Please Remember Me
by TheDarkBakura
Summary: Bakura and Joey have been together for quite some time. Will an accident separate them for good? Spazzshipping and some smut.


Spazzshipping

"BAKURA!" One of the fan girls knocked on the door to Florence's room. At the moment he was curled up, half-dressed, beside Joey. Joey was still half-asleep but stirred upon hearing someone at the door.

"Bloody hell…" Bakura muttered under his breath. "What is it?" He called.

"It's one of the dogs, something's wrong!" The girl sounded worried and Bakura sat up. He had gotten the dogs for Joey awhile back and they loved them. If something was wrong with the dogs, he'll take care of it to please Joey.

Joey perked up a bit upon hearing something was wrong with one of their dogs and immediately got out of the bed. He found his discarded shirt and threw it on. "Well are ya comin' or not?" Joey urged, sounding concerned himself.

Bakura quickly got up and found his shirt as well, wasting no time and rushed downstairs with him. The fan girl directed him to a room where two of the dogs were; two retrievers named Veneciano and Firenze, cleverly named after Italian cities. Veneciano was in the process of giving birth, her mate staying beside her and nuzzling her every once in awhile.

"I know about animals and stuff…" The girl started. "But I need an extra hand. I figured it would be best to let you know what was going on."

Bakura took a knee beside her and gently rubbed the dog's side, analyzing the situation. "This might take awhile, why don't you start by getting a few towels and a first aid kit?" He directed.

The girl nodded and left to go get what Bakura requested. Joey stood there staring at the sight before sitting on the ground beside Firenze, petting him every so often. He's never really seen dogs give birth to puppies before and it was kind of interesting if not something that sparked a few thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Bakura asked. "You've been quiet this whole time."

"Nah…it just gets ya thinkin' y'know?" Joey shrugged.

"Care to share your thoughts?" He mused and sat on the floor, turning so he could face Joey.

Joey hesitated, a shy blush on his cheeks for a moment. "W-Well…for one thing when people love each other, they get married and then this happens…" He looked down at Firenze, scratching by his ears.

Bakura frowned slightly. He was afraid something like this would be mentioned sooner or later. If it was one thing he couldn't give Joey was the ability to have children with him. It was impossible to do so. "What are you getting at?"

"I mean what if we ever got together like this y'know? "

A small smile adorned Bakura's lips at the thought but faded quickly. "But you know I can't give you children…"

"That doesn't matter." Joey raised an index finger. "I'll still love you, kids or no kids." He gave him a bright smile. "Besides there has to be a way seeing as we both ended up a girl at some point."

Bakura's smile came back and he leaned forward to peck Joey softly on the lips. "You're right."

Joey's blush came back momentarily when Bakura kissed him, regaining his composure to nod at him. "We have plenty of time to think it over, so don't kill yourself thinking like that. I'll still love ya."

"I'm glad." Bakura's smile remained and turned his head right when the girl came back with towels in one hand and a large first aid kit in the other. She set the first aid box beside Bakura, who immediately grabbed a few things from there. He knew precisely what he was doing, the centuries he spent roaming the Earth gave him a vast knowledge of a lot of things. Birthing puppies was easily something he could handle.

Joey continued petting Firenze's head, watching Bakura work as well as keeping his eyes on Veneciano. Perhaps it would be best to pay attention should this ever happen again while Bakura wasn't around?

A lot of time passed and finally the dog gave birth to three small retriever puppies. Bakura gently cleaned each one with the towel before carefully passing each one to the girl to put beside the mother. Joey couldn't help but smile, Bakura had a few fatherly traits to him that he rarely ever shows. It was quite the sight to behold.

"I suppose now we should let them rest and carry on with what they want to do." Bakura suggested, closing the case and standing up. He took another look at the dogs that seemed to be resting peacefully and happily for now. Good, they should be fine. It took them half the day, but they all managed to help out the dogs. Briefly he turned to the girl and thanked her for letting him know what was going on before shooing her off, leaving him alone with Joey.

Firenze scooted away from Joey to lie beside his mate, nuzzling beside her happily before falling asleep. "Y'know, Bakura, that was pretty cool."

"What was?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

Joey got up on his feet, stretching a little after sitting there for awhile. "The way you handle the puppies and all; It was…surprisin' actually." He smiled sheepishly.

Bakura gave him a bemused smirk. "Centuries of being around, remember?"

"I know that, but I mean the way ya were taking care of the dogs. It was…pretty cool to see." He smiled sheepishly.

Bakura chuckled lightly, pleased at the compliment and pecked Joey on the lips. "I'm only like that for those I care about." He spoke rather seductively. "You really wanted the dogs, so they're also important to me to. I only want you to be happy."

Joey blushed a bit at the way Bakura spoke and ran a hand through his hair. "I…I know that." He searched his mind for something to say but came out with nothing, heaving a defeated sigh. Throwing his arm over his shoulder, Bakura walked Joey out of the room and back to theirs. Cautiously, Joey spoke again. "Hey, Bakura…Do you want to go out with me and the guys tonight?" He asked tentatively.

"The guys?" Bakura questioned. "Oh you mean your other friends."

A nod and Joey continued. "Duke and Tristan asked. Yugi isn't really into that kinda thing. I haven't hung out with 'em in awhile. They wanted to go out for a few drinks and I figured it'd be a good idea to bring ya with me. Ya know just in case. "

Bakura dropped his arm from Joey's shoulder and folded his arms across his chest, pondering his choices. "…well do you want to go?"

"I—I don't have to…" Joey quickly added.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have brought it up." Bakura sighed momentarily and thought some more before making his decision. "All right, I'll go with you. However, warn your friends to not touch you. Surely they can keep their hands off you while under the influence, yes?"

A smile tugged on Joey's lips. "They'll remember when they see ya with me." He seemed to be excited about this. "Ah man this will be fun!" He wrapped his arms around Bakura. "We can drink and stuff too~" He added.

Bakura smirked slightly. Yes drinking did sound like a good idea, but for the sake of protecting Joey around friends of his, perhaps it would be best if he was relatively sober. "I look forward to it." Lovingly, he pressed a kiss to his lips before heading up to their bedroom.

Loud music emanated from Joey's cell phone before he eventually ran out of the bathroom to retrieve it, answering it hurriedly. It was Tristan and Duke, letting him know they were to meet him and Bakura outside the club when they get there. Excitedly, Joey urged him to hurry the hell up with his irresistible affection. Eventually they made it to the limo and headed to the club, Bakura even managed to get Joey a little tipsy on just the ride there with some alcohol he already had inside the limo.

Upon their arrival, Tristan and Duke chuckled to themselves upon seeing Joey already a little bit on a buzz. That only added onto the fun for them. Bakura stepped out soon after and told the driver to wait awhile; they shouldn't be out all night. Tristan looked over Bakura and made a side comment to Joey on how he really knew how to pick 'em, earning a few friendly punches and a strangle-hold much to Duke's enjoyment.

"We should get inside." Duke gestured behind him with his thumb, a hand rested leisurely at his hip.

Joey and Tristan separated and both had a simultaneous grin, already excited for tonight. Quickly, Joey shot a glance over at Bakura, who returned it with a loving smirk. The group went inside and their ears were immediately introduced to loud, lust-inducing music with loud bass tones. Bakura drummed his fingertips on his side as the music played, enjoying the sounds.

It didn't take them long to find a place and order a round of drinks. All of them happily drank and conversed for awhile before unanimously deciding to go to the dance floor. Joey managed to get completely shit-faced and started to cling onto Bakura the entire time. Duke and Tristan, themselves, were even a bit wasted themselves.

Upon getting to the dance floor, they separated. Tristan and Duke managed to pick up a couple of girls while Joey remained clinging onto Bakura, grinding on his backside with the beat of the music. It was a familiar beat to Florence; definitely Benny Bennasi based on the style. The song made no difference, he was much too focused on Joey grinding on him with his drink in hand.

Focusing on the beat of the music, Bakura swayed his hips with Joey's and kept with the pulsating beats. Gods this was so enticing. His mind began to wander, thinking over other things he wanted to do to Joey. It must have been the alcohol messing with his reasoning. It mattered not. Joey was here and managing to arouse him oh so much.

Wasting no time, Bakura grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him into the nearby bathroom. Quickly he locked it behind them and pulled him into a hard kiss. Joey made a muffled groan but pressed himself against the cool tile of the wall, his hands roaming Bakura's body and immediately gripped at his shirt. Daringly, Joey slid his tongue in the other's mouth, tasting and licking at its contents and earning a low moan from his boyfriend. They made out intensely for a good while before Bakura hissed, taking action to remove Joey's pants. He couldn't take much more; he was so hard for Joey already and couldn't take it. Joey, in turn, slid Bakura's shirt off of him, rubbing at his chest and ground into the other's crouch.

Bakura emitted a low growl, moving hands to cup Joey's ass and sliding fingers between his buttocks. Joey shivered under him, and continued doing his best for Bakura by biting and licking on his neck and shoulder. "Joey…" Bakura spoke in a low whisper before bringing a few fingers to his lips, sucking on them and intending to use them to prepare Joey for his cock as much as he could. He wanted him so much right now, he almost didn't care. As carefully as possible, he pushed a finger inside him, teasing the entrance and slowly began preparing him until Joey couldn't stand it anymore.

"Mmm…Bakura…I want you i-inside me now! ~" Joey choked out, shaking against the wall.

"I'll take care of you, my puppy. Don't you worry." Bakura assured, moving his other hand to his pants and flicked them open. The alcohol gave him a strong sense of urgency, he wanted Joey and dammit he'll have him now. His fingers withdrew and he used both hands to lift the blonde off the ground slightly and have him rest against the wall with legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm here for you, love…" Bakura added before entering Joey, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

It was a wonderful feeling. The setting as well as the alcohol made everything perfect. Vibrations from the bass filled music pounded the walls and encouraged Bakura to get into a steady rhythm with the music. Joey didn't seem to notice, too lost in his lustful haze to care and only focused on what his precious lover was giving to him. If he could, he would do this with his love forever.

The music picked up the tempo progressively which, in turn, made Bakura do about the same, driving into Joey as much as possible. Joey wasn't sure how long he could hold out, the alcohol and the pleasure making everything harder to control. A few more hard thrusts and Joey came loudly, moaning Bakura's name at the top of his lungs shamelessly. Bakura couldn't take much more either and soon came deep inside Joey, muttering obscenities over and over. "G-Gods…Joey…" Bakura whispered.

"I…I…wow mm…" Joey was trembling from the orgasm, very pleased with himself as a wide grin came across his face. "We should do moooore~" He suggested, winking at his boyfriend.

Slowly, Bakura pulled out of Joey and set him down before taking his time fixing his clothes. "Now? We can go if you want to…"

"Yessss I want to try out things at the mansion…" Joey rambled. "Pleeeeeaaase?" He whined.

Who was Bakura to resist such a thing? They were leaving here now!

The two stumbled out of the bar; Bakura being relatively sober compared to Joey. Joey was incredibly hammered as well as being in a euphoric state from just having sex. Quickly, Bakura looked out for the limo, waving the driver over. Joey clung to Bakura the entire time, sucking lazily on his neck and making Bakura try awfully hard to not lose his cool here and now. They had to get to the mansion; there Bakura will ravish Joey with all he's got. They could be patient right? No, fuck that. The back seat of the limo seemed like a far better plan. It was dark and the windows were tinted. The driver by now was used to the shenanigans Bakura used to have in his limousine.

"Bakuraaaaa~" Joey whined, nibbling on Bakura's neck and making him hiss sharply.

"P-patience, Joey. I'll take care of you as soon as possible." The limousine pulled up and Bakura quickly pulled open the door, ushering Joey inside. As soon as both guys were in there, Joey pounced on Bakura, who welcomed it. Joey straddled Bakura's lap, kissing him hard and attempting to dominate the kiss himself. Bakura started to become far too excited quickly. Gods, Joey was just so good at arousing him. He loved absolutely everything about the boy; there was no way he could lose interest in him anytime soon. A low moan escaped his lips and made Joey part away with a smirk on lips. That look in his eyes was just so…sexy. Bakura couldn't get enough of it. "J—Joey…touch me…" He urged.

Joey was more than happy to oblige, grinding his hips forward against Bakura's clothed erection. His moans were loud, the alcohol hindering him from feeling any kind of shame. "Mmm…like this, Bakuraaaa? ~" He drawled, hands ran under his shirt and rubbed at his chest.

"Aaaaah~!" Bakura bucked into the grinding, throwing his head back against the seat. "F-fuck yes!"

"Gooooood~" Joey mused and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "How 'bout I fuck you this time, eh?"

Bakura shivered, loving the sound of Joey' voice when he attempted to be dominant. Oh a man could definitely get used to this. "Yes…Joey please. I'm already hard again for you, fuck me." He licked his lips.

A hard bite to the junction of neck and shoulder showed him that Joey was pleased with that answer. Without hesitation, Joey shifted to attempt to take off Bakura's pants.

But the deed was never done.

Time moved far too slowly, yet it all happened so quickly. The limo driver drove on his turn for the green light but never made it across the street before a large truck slammed directly into it. The vehicle was sent to flip on upside down with the passengers still inside. Bakura and Joey were tossed around like ragdolls and both were soon knocked unconscious momentarily. Their fun was suddenly put on hold abruptly.

It felt like hours before Bakura came to and reality caught up with what happened. The limo was upside-down. The driver seemed to be struggling to get out. His priority was immediately set on Joey. Oh gods, Joey! Slowly, he got on all fours and crawled to Joey's limp body. How could this have happened?! Bakura tried to forget his injuries to focus on Joey, gently tapping his shoulder to check on him. "J-Joey! Are you ok? Please answer me!" He bit his lip, trying hard to not cry right now from the sight of things. Blood was everywhere, evidence of a head injury. What was he to do?

"Someone call for help! There are people inside!" He finally registered there were others around them. A few kind people stopped their cars to help them out before an ambulance arrived. Men pried open the smashed door in attempt to get the two of them out, motioning for the paramedics to come quickly.

Bakura was still dazed from the impact but kept all of his focus on Joey. "J-Joey…please…" he rubbed his shoulder.

"We're coming to get you, everything will be all right." One of the paramedics assured.

Everything was going by too quickly, the people talking to him only sounded like low roaring sounds. He wanted to acknowledge them but he couldn't, too traumatized by what happened to keep his attention on reality.

Then things faded to black.

After what seemed like forever, Bakura's eyes fluttered open. His eyes scanned the room and found himself to be in a hospital bed, the emergency room most likely. Slowly he sat up to examine the damage he sustained; cuts from glass here and there and a knot on the back of his head. No doubt it was evidence of a concussion. A nurse came in soon after and smiled upon seeing him awake. "Oh good, you're up. How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" he shrugged but was more concerned about Joey suddenly. Where was he? Is he alright? "Where's Joey…?" he asked.

She took a moment to think. "Oh the blonde you were with? He's in the next room over."

"I want to see him." He moved to the side, standing up.

"Are you sure you're ok to walk around? You were in a car accident and had a concussion."

"Bugger off, woman. I have to see him." He snapped and walked to Joey's room, determined to see him again. However, he wasn't too pleased with what he saw. Joey was lying there with bandages wrapped around his head, bloodied as well as some on his face and arms. "Joey…"

The nurse came back, she followed after Bakura. "He'll be ok. However, he sustained a head injury. It may have caused some amnesia which may or may not be temporary…"

"I'll tell you to sod off once again!" Bakura hissed and moved to sit next to Joey, taking his hand in his and rubbed it gently. The nurse heaved a sigh and turned on her heel, leaving them.

Joey shifted underneath him and his eyes slowly opened. Tiredly, he looked around the room before his eyes set on the man beside him. "Who…are you?"

Bakura would have been happy to see Joey awake, if it wasn't for the question that yanked on his heartstrings so suddenly. "It's me, Joey, Bakura. Your boyfriend."

He seemed to take a moment to ponder everything. Bakura? The evil guy his friend Ryou was possessed with? "I ain't pals with any Bakura's other than the good one." He scowled and took his hand away from Florence's grasp.

Could Joey see how much that hurt him? How much it pained him to see such disgust towards him after all they've been through? Slowly, he stood up from his chair. "I can tell you don't want to see me, Joey." He tried really hard to fight the tears that were coming. He couldn't cry, he won't cry. Bakura should have known this couldn't last forever, he didn't think it would end so soon. "I'll…I'll see you later…" With that, he walked out of the room and checked himself out of the hospital.

He managed to make it to the mansion in one piece. In a flurry of emotions over his loss, he shooed away any and all fan girls in his way, forbidding them to come to his room or anywhere near him at any given point. He needed time to think, he had plenty of it. "Joey…" he said to himself after shutting and locking the door to their room…no _his_ room. Bakura leaned against the door and slunk to the floor, bringing his knees up to rest his arms on them before lowering his head into them, crying softly.

Joey had many questions that needed answers. For one thing, why on earth was the evil Bakura with him in the hospital? He had nothing to do with him, at least not that he remembered. His memories pertaining to him were next to none, remembering only the bad times he had when the guy took over his friend's body. He was bad news, he just knew it.

Heaving a sigh, he turned the key to his apartment and stepped inside. Wow, it really was awhile since he was there. None of his actual belongings were there at all other than trash and the furniture that came with the apartment. What was this?! Was he robbed?

Suddenly a pain went through his head and he fell on all floors, a new memory flashing through his mind.

"_N-no, stop! Get away from me!" _Joey yelled at a man clad in royal robes and gold.

"_Heh…I don't think I want to~" _The man mused before entering him roughly, licking his lips and causing Joey to scream out, thinking of someone else entirely the entire time.

The flashback continued playing through his mind until it ended. That man looked so familiar, so much like Bakura. The Thief King, that's who he was, he eventually remembered. What a horrible fragment of memory to think about. In the flashback, he had thoughts of Bakura running through his mind. What exactly was he to him? Joey was determined to find out.

Bakura wasn't sure how long he was locked up in his room. He curled himself into a ball on his bed, finally drying the tears that sat on his cheeks. That was it, no longer was he going to allow himself to fall head over heels for someone ever again. The heartache was just too much. And here he thought he was incapable of such strong feelings for one man, and one man only.

An incessant ringing of the doorbell started to intrude on his thoughts, making Bakura grumble under his breath. Of course, none of the fan girls would answer it fast enough. Growing more frustrated, he threw open the door and went to answer their visitor. He wasn't expecting Joey to be standing on the doorstep.

"What do you want…?" Bakura asked.

"Answers…" Joey responded, getting right down to business. "What exactly are you to me? I have no other memories of you other than you bein' evil and hurtin' my friend, so why is it whenever I remember something, you are always in my thoughts?"

He took a moment before responding. "You lost your memories in an accident, Joey. I'm your boyfriend. We've been through a lot together." He choked up a couple times but quickly regained his composure. "What do you remember?"

Joey heaved a sigh. "An Egyptian version of yourself for one thing…" He started.

Bakura's face fell. "The thief king."

"Yeah, him. I remember him doin' terrible things to me without carin' at all what happens to me, pieces of memories came to me whenever I did something close to that memory."

That was it! Just what Bakura was hoping to happen. Over centuries, he has seen cases of amnesia in which the person regains their memories by doing anything pertaining to that memory. "Joey…if you let me, I can help you with getting your memories back. But, are you certain you want to remember?"

"If it will keep you off my mind, fine." Joey folded his arms, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm going to kiss you. Tell me if anything happens." Without giving him a second chance to think, Bakura's lips were on Joey's, kissing him passionately.

Joey wasn't sure what to think and allowed Bakura to do his work. He had to admit, this wasn't so bad. Not too long into it, though, he was forced to part away as pain surged through his head. More memories started to come back to him one by one; each one of them pertaining to his affiliations with Florence Bakura. Subconsciously, he latched onto the other while the memories went through his mind, shaking uncontrollably from it.

"Sh…I'm here Joey…" Bakura assured him and pet his hair.

Eventually, Joey calmed down, breathing hard and registering what had just happened. Tentatively, he looked up at him. "B-Bakura…?"

"Yes…?" Bakura asked cautiously.

Joey immediately clung to Bakura, nuzzling softly into him and planted kisses all over his neck. "I remember you now…I love you…"

"And I love you, Joey…more than anything…" Bakura smiled; a couple tears even ran down his cheeks in his happiness. Not wasting any more time, he kissed his love. Joey will always remain as his, no one could take that from him, not ever.

~ Margaret C. T. ~

6/22/12

Happy Birthday, Niece 3


End file.
